Sick Day
by cherrydust
Summary: *gasp* NON-YAOI! Sally's sick and Wu-chan decide's he wants to take care of her!


Wufei looked up sharply as Sally stumbled into their shared office that morning. "Good morning Woman," he said pleasantly--for him.

"Shuddup," Sally mumbled and fell into her chair.

"I haven't done anything yet!" Wufei protested.

Sally leaned forward and rested her head on her desk. "I'm sorry…I think I have the flu or something, I feel like crap." After a moment she lifted her head and propped it up on her hand, "I don't know _how_ I'm going to make it through today…Hey!" Sally cried in surprise as Wufei laid a warm hand on her forehead.

"Woman, you're burning up. You should be at home," Wufei admonished, moving his hand away from her.

Sally looked up at him, her face slightly flushed, "I'm not _that_ sick!"

"Yes you are," Wufei contradicted her and walked across the room.

"What are you doing?" Sally murmured, fighting to keep her eyes open as Wufei grabbed his jacket and tossed her hers.

"What does it look like? I'm taking you home."

~*~*~

Wufei watched her with a small smile. She was sleeping in the car, but kept sitting up and coughing in her sleep. He leaned over and brushed a strand of hair off of Sally's face. The softness against his hand made him stop and look at her suddenly. Why was he doing this? The sudden realization hit him with acute accuracy. He always wanted to be able to take care of her like this…he loved her.

Sally stirred in her sleep and he quickly retreated, allowing himself only occasional sidelong glances. How could he have been so careless as to let himself fall in love?

Sally watched Wufei through her long lashes. She had been awake for the past few minutes and was watching, as he seemed to have some sort of inner argument go on. She smiled softly as he actually shook his head and mumbled, "No."

"Woman, wake up," Wufei reached over and tapped her arm. "We're at your house."

Sally sat up and blinked, "Wufei? Why…" she trailed off as her tired mind woke up a bit and the fog in her mind cleared away. "Oh yeah."

"Do you need help?"

"No…" Sally got out of the car and walked over to his side, "See?'

"Mmph."

"Wufei…thank you…" Sally said softly. "I know you'd rather be at work than taking care of-,"

"How do you know what I'd rather be doing?" Wufei interrupted. "I'd rather be here than at work watching Maxwell and his girlfriend make out."

Sally's laugh turned into a long hacking cough. As soon as it cleared, she mumbled, "I'm going back to bed…you can leave, I'll be fine as soon as I get some sleep…" Sally trailed off as she went upstairs.

Wufei watched her go. He wasn't leaving until he was sure she was better.

~*~*~

"Wufei, what the heck are you still doing here?' Sally demanded as she woke up to find Wufei sitting next to her bed.

"I was waiting for you to wake up," Wufei said matter-of-factly and handed her a glass and two small pills. "Take these."

Sally casually took the pills. When she was done, she turned and demanded, "Why didn't you leave?"

"I didn't want to."

"Yeah, but in case you forgot, I'm a _woman_. You don't do things for women, Wufei." Sally watched his face to see what his answer would be, then burst into a coughing fit.

Wufei shrugged slightly, "But you're not any woman."

"How am I different?' Sally asked, punctuating each word with a sneeze.

"You are…" Wufei seemed at a loss for words. Sally raised an eyebrow, prompting him to go on. Suddenly, she found Wufei's hands on her arms and his lips on her forehead. "You are _my_ woman."

"Wufei…" Sally whispered, almost afraid. Wufei had never acted like this before…

Wufei pulled away from her suddenly, "I'm sorry, Sally…I shouldn't have-,"

"No!" Sally's voice was louder than she intended it to be. "I don't want you to leave!"

"Then, Woman, what do you want?" Wufei asked, turning back to her, his eyes questioning.

"I think I want the same thing you want," Sally whispered. And suddenly he was kissing her.

Sally suddenly pushed him away, "No-crap," she moaned as she burst into a fit of sneezing. "I'm going to get you sick."

"I don't care," Wufei said and smiled slightly. "I just want to be with you."

"That's nice to know," Sally whispered as he kissed her again. "That's very nice to know."

~*~*~

Wufei called them in for a sick day.

~Owari~


End file.
